My Boyfriend's Hot
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: "Dude, Dick Grayson is your boyfriend! Man, he's smokin' delicious!" – Wally was nervous what his friends would think of him dating a guy, a rich guy. Now, he has other concerns. A YJAM prompt. WallyxDick. BirdFlash.


Title:** My Boyfriend's Hot**  
>Fandom: Young Justice<br>Rated: T  
>Genre(s): HumourRomance

Status: Completed (one-shot)

DC Characters: Wally West (Kid Flash) & Dick Grayson (Robin I)

OC Characters, who belongs to **MistressOfRobins**: Summer Trent, Joshua Charles, Jillian Moore & Chandler Pete.

This is done for **iichristinll **from LiveJournal.

**YJAM Prompt:** _I'd love some fic wherein it comes to the attention of Wally's classmates and friends that he's dating a rich and famous young boy (he comes to school/they go to the mall/they're at an event covered by the press/etc). I'd love to see him confident about the relationship, mildly embarrassed by the attention but proud of his boyfriend. PDAs are more than welcome but not necessary._

Warning(s): make out session, underage drinking  
>Pairing(s): Kid FlashRobin

* * *

><p><strong>My Boyfriend's Hot<strong>

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

"Okay, so let me get this straight…" Chandler Pete grabbed Wally West by the shoulder as they walked down the streets of Central City, the night air cool therefore forcing them to wear thick jackets to shield them from the cold. "… _You_, Wally West, the guy who managed to piss off _sixteen_ girls at Christina Willis' party just three months ago because of your flirting, now have _a boyfriend_. A _dude_ as your _chick_."

Green eyes rolled for the nth time that day, expressing annoyance over repeating the same fact over and over again. Wally felt he had uttered the same sentence a billion times just today and since he hadn't bothered to count that could be a definite possibility. He moved his hand to his fiery red hair, threaded his fingers through the locks and said: "Dude, I wish people would stop having that reaction! I admit it, the ladies dig me and all that, but I _can_ have a boyfriend. Scientifically speaking you never meet all the people in the world through your life so there is a chance every male _could_ fall for a guy."

"Okay, first, that's a hypothetical guess for the most part, _second_, the fact that it's _you_ makes this unbelievable. You were one of the guys I thought was as straight as my mom's iron! Now what?!"

Wally sighed, the exhaling air causing some of his red bangs to lift slightly, before falling back down. Chandler was right (in a way); truthfully, falling for a guy hadn't even briefly swept his mind, not ever. Yet, here he was, fulfilling his promise of introducing his boyfriend to his friends from Keystone High. Not only was it an unbelievably _stupid_ idea, but it was bound to end horribly.

Of course, Wally cared for his friends. They were great people; lovable, kind, but sometimes stupid, irritating and so forth – just like friends were supposed to be, but his best of friends were the Team and Roy. Thus, Wally had sort of hoped he would have been able to keep that rather significant fact that he was dating a _boy_ from his friends from school. No such luck though.

Summer Trent, his bubbly, blonde friend, had been pampering them with teenage gossip the other week during lunch break. Wally was usually too uninterested in that kind of stuff to bother his precious time listening to her, but when she had mentioned the name 'Dick Grayson' reacting was just what he did. He had glanced up, green eyes resting on the picture of his secret boyfriend.

It was an article about Bruce Wayne's change of lifestyle so Dick was not the focus of the article, actually. Media in Gotham claimed that ever since Richard Grayson entered the picture, the number one billionaire of Gotham had been reluctant when it came to womanizing. His amount of women in a year had dropped with nothing less than seventy five percent, which was shockingly high according to the writer of the article.

Of course, it was a common fact that Wally West's tongue often went faster than his brain, so he had, carelessly, commented that it definitely was a fine picture of the billionaire's son. Now, this was enough to trigger suspicion amongst his fellow classmates. Wally West did _not_ find pictures of boys _fine_. That had not happened even _once_ during the time his friends had known him. There was _something_ odd about that statement.

Hence, they had practically performed an act that reminded him of a police investigation, intently asking questions why this photo in particular was oh-so _fine_. To keep himself from admitting that his boyfriend was, in fact, Richard Grayson, he had confessed that yes, he did find certain guys attractive (big lie; so far Dick was the only male he had ever had perverted thoughts about). This led to the question the redhead had just been waiting for.

Jillian Moore had put her dark brown eyes at him, intense and clear for any sign of lying and then asked: "So, _do_ you have a boyfriend?"

He could have tried to deny it, but one did not attempt lying to Jillian Moore's face. The Latino would just have squinted her eyes at him, and he would have broken down in a matter of minutes. Thus, he had been left with no choice but to admit that yes, yes he had a _boyfriend_. Not a girlfriend. A _boyfriend_. Fully male with the right kind of package and everything.

The redhead had been dead nervous for their reactions; earnestly he had been waiting for something a tad bit more offending than high-pitched giggles from Summer and a smirk from Jillian. As for Joshua and Chandler; well he'd thought they'd react worse than they did. Sure, they kept questioning about his confession, as if they _still_ could not believe that he'd told the truth, but they were supportive.

They had forced him to agree to let them meet his boyfriend. The worst part was that Dick had seemed nonchalant about the whole thing when Wally wished he could be more of the opposite. What did his boyfriend call it? Chalant? Yeah, Robin should be more chalant.

"Listen, dude, I _know_ this is hard to get, okay?" Wally paused and shrugged his shoulders as they rounded a corner. They were getting closer to their locations and truthfully talking helped Wally calm his nervousness to a certain extent. "But, I'm happy with this. I don't want _anyone_ else. Just trust me."

Frowning, the other senior said: "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Well… yeah."

"Okay, man, I got your back."

Chandler pushed him lightly at said place and Wally let go of a grin, expressing his appreciation.

Summer, Jillian and Joshua were practically jumping up and down once they reached them; the girls' teeth chattered due to the cold and Joshua wasn't far from following their example. They pestered them about being late all the while they made their way to Fiona Mars's party. Wally wasn't exactly close to the hostess, but it had been a good occasion to let his friends meet Dick so they'd agreed to come.

Maybe they would be too drunk to remember they'd met him?

Okay, maybe not. Jillian didn't drink, so she would be sober and tell the others later on.

Wally sighed; so much for that unrealistic hope. Just then, when they had entered the house where the music was loud and the heat overwhelming, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn't have to be genius to guess who was trying to get a hold of him. "All right, so I'm gonna go meet my… uh, _boyfriend_. You guys stay put, got it?"

"Hell no," Summer protested. "You will try to run away!"

"Will so not!" Wally frowned.

She stuck her tongue out at him, which he instantly returned. Jillian rolled her eyes. She pushed them both while she said: "Ai, ai, would you guys just grow up?" she yelled to overcome the music.

For about two minutes Summer had insisted on coming with, but the others had, in the end, convinced her that it was all right. Wally was trustworthy, after all. So, soon, Wally was running to the nearest zeta tube, knowing Dick would be pissed by his lateness.

As expected, the rich man's boy was standing straight up, hands crossed and his foot quickly going up and down, expressing his impatience. "Where have you_ been_?" Dick idly asked.

"Nice to see you too, love," joked Wally, but despite the sarcasm he grinned. It had been a hell of a week; he had almost forgotten how Dick's mere presence made everything brighter around him. He truly hoped he had the same effect on the brunet. Duh, _of course he had_.

Rolling his eyes, Dick stamped away from the door that looked like a back door, but really wasn't. The Gothamite reached out, intertwined their fingers and then let a smirk adorn his cute face. "So, what are we here for again?"

This made Wally sigh. _Of course._ He should have suspected this when Dick had been so calm about the matter. The acrobat always lost important pieces of information if he was not paying attention. Obviously something else had occupied Dick's mind, probably something Batman involved, which meant it was a miracle the shorter teen had even remembered they had made a deal.

"Dick, you're gonna meet my friends from school."

"_Oookay_…" Dick lit up. "Cool."

"I'm introducing them to my boyfriend."

"Ah ok-" Dark blue eyes widened and then he uncharacteristically squeaked: "_What_?"

Grinning sheepishly, Wally let go of Dick's hand to instead scratch the back of his neck. The way those blue eyes were looking at him made him feel uncomfortable, but he had a very significant trump card if Dick should come to blame him for this. The raven haired teen had _agreed_, thus he had to do as promised.

"Wally, we can't do that!"

This made the redhead frown. "Why not?"

"Well, dude, Bruce will _kill me_. He doesn't know yet!"

"I kinda don't want him to; he'll castrate me!"

"Hey, he wouldn't do that, but you're not helping your case by introducing me to your friends from school before anyone else but the Team!"

"You agreed to this, but you were too preoccupied to remember," Wally snapped. "Now, you're gonna listen to what I say or I'll be embarrassed beyond repair."

Dick bristled, and crossed his arms. Now that Wally mentioned so, he _did_ remember agreeing in the far back of his mind and it made him sneer to himself. There was nothing left to do; he had promised Wally and he was going to comply. That was what boyfriends did, despite what it brought with.

Unsurprisingly, Wally had to explain what had happened to Dick as they neared the house of the party. The Gothamite found himself becoming more understanding, so he held up his hands in defeat and said: "Okay, okay…Let's just… get inside and get this over with."

The redhead couldn't agree more. Together they opened the door, returning to the warmth that clearly was a result of the booming stereo and people who danced. Dick wondered briefly what Bruce would think if he got to know of this; the Billionaire merely thought he'd gone to Wally to spend the night, nothing more. Okay, maybe that was something 'more' in Bruce's book.

_That overprotective party pooper…_

Moving through the house proved difficult due to the hundreds of people who were dancing and moving. Some threw Wally a pat on the shoulder or a greeting, which made Dick raise an eyebrow. He hadn't imagined his boyfriend to be this popular. Then again, Wally was, generally, a friendly guy. People had to appreciate that one way or another.

As they tried to spot Wally's friends in the crowd, said speedster grabbed Dick's hand. It would help them keep together in the crowded house, but it also made him feel better. Dick's fingers intertwined with his gave him some sort of completeness; made him braver and more secure when it came to introducing him to his High School friends.

"Yo, West!"

Wally's head snapped abruptly to the side and he raised his hand. "Hey, Michael!"

"Who's your pal?"

"Uhm…" Wally blushed, exchanging a worried glance with Dick. Before either had been able to come up with a decent alias, however, they were interrupted by Summer who came running toward them.

"Wally!" she exclaimed excitedly as she peeked behind the redhead's shoulder to get a look at Dick. Said billionaire's son was currently contemplating why he had agreed to this. He was sweating now and not because this room was way too hot.

"Oh my god!"

Summer's high-pitched scream sounded throughout the house, effectively gaining the whole party's attention, much to both Wally and Dick's utter horror. Even the music was gone; the loud voice of the blonde girl had overpowered it.

"You're Richard Grayson!" She jumped, too amazed to stand still.

Dick swallowed, knowing all sets of eyes were at him right now. With maybe the exception of Wally who looked like he wanted to sink to the floor.

"Uhm, hi," Dick managed

"No, fucking way." That had to be Joshua. Wally barely registered his voice though. "_That's_ why that picture was _fine_!"

"Dude, Dick Grayson is your boyfriend!" Chandler exclaimed, leaning over Joshua again who was leaning over Summer who was _still_ practically shoved onto Wally's back. The teens were so overly intense that Dick felt his nervous sweat increase ten fold. "Man, he's smokin' delicious!"

"Smokin'?" Dick asked hesitantly.

"Delicious?" Wally croaked, not believing what he was hearing. Chandler was like him in many ways; he'd never been interested in anything but girls either and had found it weird that _he_ fell for a guy, but now he was ogling Dick like a bacon and cheese hamburger.

Jillian was the only one who actually touched Dick. She was by the billionaire's son in an instant, her palms easily cupping the younger boy's cheeks, smothering them with her thumbs. "Oh, man. He's _real_. Guys, guys, Wally West is dating _Richard Grayson_. He's the richest kid in Gotham!"

"_One_ of the richest kids in Gotham," Dick idly corrected, his voice somewhat muffled by the way she was moving her fingers over his cheeks. He then pried her hands off, yanking Wally to him so he could take cover behind him. "Walls, your friends are fucking _crazy,_" he hissed.

Oh didn't Wally know.

Yet, that was not what had made his stomach churn and the overwhelming feel of embarrassment to rush through him. Everyone was _staring_. He hated how they eyed Dick and himself. It felt... so _wrong_.

Chandler seemed oblivious to his friend's current need to hide, however. The fellow senior had grabbed the microphone available and Wally had a sinking feeling he had an announcement. "Yo, yo, does everyone hear me, or do I have to turn this thing louder?" he called into it.

_It's loud enough, thank you_, Wally thought grimly.

"Okay, idiots, listen up!" Chandler said with a ten-watt grin. "So, this is a very special party! My friend Wally West over there – say hey, Wally! – has decided to come out and tell that he has a boyfriend and is _not_ afraid to show it! And not only is his boyfriend appointed one of the most sexy guys from Gotham City, but damn, you guys, he has more money than any of us can even _dream of_. Wally's sure got a score over here, people! Now, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Wally wanted to die. Seriously, he wanted to _die_.

He knew what was coming. Foul comments, rude remarks, homophobic yells from his very own schoolmates.

Yet, those never came.

Instead, the crowd of teens raised their fists, cheering and rooting whilst they yelled: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

This was as far from what Wally had first imagined. Firstly, he could not comprehend why everyone found two guys together so _okay_, when in reality homophobes were around practically _everywhere_. And yet, the majority of those around them were cheering them on as if the coolest thing right now would be him and Dick kissing.

However, all that cheering went to Wally's head as usual. He ignored the fact that his best friend seemed just as shocked as he was, and instead grabbed him, spun him around so he was in his arms; his body was bowed back lightly as if they had just ended a heavy dance of tango or something of the like.

"Wally what are you…?" Dick breathed, but he was interrupted.

Lips pressed against Dick's mouth, savouring the taste slowly and passionately. It took longer than usual for Dick's mind to clear, but when it did he was determined. If Wally thought he could steal the show, then he was wrong. This performance would only succeed if they worked together. Gotham's Golden Boy then forcefully grabbed Wally's hair, yanking him closer as they moved their lips together in perfect unison.

Suddenly, the cheering crowd was like buzzing background noise. Only _they_ existed and that was exactly how Dick wanted it to be. He was so taken by the constant kissing, the very brief pauses, before they once again were at it. He couldn't focus on anything else, and soon he had leaped up, Wally's hips becoming the resting place for his legs that folded together around the speedster.

Dick took a swift intake of breath and then grabbed Wally's cheeks, cupping them as they passionately made out. This they had done more than a thousand times and yet the cheering crowd seemed to make everything hotter. Even so, he was a possessive little devil himself; this was a one-time thing. He would much rather make out with Wally in private, thank you.

Wally's hold on him tightened, his kisses getting a bit overpowered by Dick due to the fact that he had to keep them balanced as they kissed so passionately. Tongue meeting tongue; lips forcing themselves on lips.

Then, it was if they had both telepathically debated that the show was over. They pulled away together, panting as Wally lowered Dick to the ground again. They were still close, breath on breath as they smirked. This was far from what had both had expected, but they wouldn't complain.

Their swollen lips felt good.

And it felt a hundred times better when the crowd broke out cheering, comments of "damn, how _hot that was_," being thrown their way. Dick felt unnaturally light-headed, and bold as he pressed himself close to Wally, the warmth of his boyfriend radiating through his own rather cold body due to the wait in the cold.

The evening went on, dancing occurring more than once. Dick had never thought he would ever have this much fun. After all, they hadn't been off to a very good start, but now he was relaxed, and didn't care that Wally was drinking even if he wasn't legal. He even had some himself. Hey, if he was old enough to fight The Joker and Poision Ivy on a regular basis he was old enough to try some alcohol.

"For the last fucking time, Chandler, you're _not_ getting a private performance with Dick giving me a lap dance, got it?" Wally shouted, pushing the other boy in the shoulder, fed up by the way he was ogling the younger teen. Dick was his and if his buddy thought he was going to _share_ the intimacy he was sorely mistaken.

"Come on! I'll pay!"

Jillian slapped him upside his head, ignoring his cry in pain. "Idiot!" she insulted.

Wally watched amused, but his attention was once again caught when Dick's lips found his. They would, undoubtedly, regret their actions in the morning, but for the time being, the feel of Dick pressed against him hurried away all worries. He let his hand wander, let it trail Dick's thigh as he kissed him over and over.

Because his boyfriend was amazing. Wonderful, perfect – and _damn, so hot_.

And he who had been so worried for acceptance. It seemed that dating Dick Grayson was as acceptable as it could get.

"Hey, Walls?" Dick murmured against his lips. "They're videotaping."

"I'll kick their asses later," Wally answered with a smirk, encouraging Dick to keep on kissing him, those sinful lips making him forget everything that hurt and instead enjoy everything that felt good.

Everything was _perfect._


End file.
